<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hey Brookie... by Violent_Bulldog</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24137068">Hey Brookie...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violent_Bulldog/pseuds/Violent_Bulldog'>Violent_Bulldog</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Early Hours Angst [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, Gen, Is it a vent? Maybe?, Literally just pain, Love Confessions, Other, Suicide, Suicide Notes, idk - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:40:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24137068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violent_Bulldog/pseuds/Violent_Bulldog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I’m sorry</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brooke Lohst/Chloe Valentine, Squip Squad Members &amp; Squip Squad Members</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Early Hours Angst [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hey Brookie...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Trigger Warnings, read the tags</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
  <em>Hey Brookie...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I’m sorry.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m so, so sorry.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My parents were too much, I felt like I couldn’t breathe. I could never breathe because I had to be the pretty girl, the popular girl, the top of the class, the girl with straight A’s, the girl who dated the jock, the girl who would marry a football player or a lawyer and be rich and perfect.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Perfect... Huh.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’ve never been good enough. Not for them, not for Jake or Rich or Michael or Jeremy or Jenna or Christine. And definitely not for you. You were the only thing that kept me here for so long. I’m sorry that I fucked it all up. I love you. I’m sorry. I can’t help it, I love you so much. I love you in ways that I shouldn’t. I’ve loved you for so long. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I hope you’re not the one to find me. I don’t want you to have to see that. I don’t want to hurt you more than I already have. I’m sorry. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I hate the person that I became for my parents. A monster. I don’t wanna be a monster, but I am. I’m sorry. I’m sorry for fucking up so much, I’m sorry for being such a evil bitch, I’m sorry for telling you what to do, what to wear, who to like and who to hate. I’m sorry for trying to control you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m sorry for hurting you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I love you, Brookie. Please remember that, okay? I love you. And I’m sorry.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Chloe Valentine </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>